Existing laser marking systems that employ step-and-repeat, variable dwell time laser printing to mark products (e.g., on a manufacturing assembly line) use font definitions that are specific to a given pixel grid. For example, previous laser font definitions were often restricted to a given pixel grid (e.g. 11×9, 7×5, etc.) and typically required selection of a font grid by a user based on a particular speed and quality point.